


And I won't waste a minute without you

by almightydork (earthsmightiestdorks)



Series: Haikyuu (mini) Kinkmas 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Canon - Manga, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsmightiestdorks/pseuds/almightydork
Summary: Kageyama’s brain is still fighting its own sleepiness as he sits at the dinner table, watching Yachi preparing his breakfast. Then Hinata comes running into the kitchen, loudly and clumsily, screaming about snow.Kageyama is not a morning person, and Hinata doesn't make it easy for him. Thankfully Yachi is there to maintain peace.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Haikyuu (mini) Kinkmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584641
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	And I won't waste a minute without you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of this is Kinkmas Day 10/Jan. 3rd: Snowball Fights, featuring a Kageyama/Hinata/Yachi soft reunion!
> 
> The title is from Snow Patrol's 'Open your eyes' (get it? _Snow_ Patrol? Heh, I'll see myself out)

Kageyama’s brain is still fighting its own sleepiness as he sits at the dinner table, watching Yachi preparing him coffee. He feels his eyes heavy and threatening to close on their own account, but they shoot open when Hinata comes running into the kitchen, loudly and clumsily. 

“Hitoka, Tobio, it’s snowing!” he shouts excitedly, throwing himself over Kageyama’s back. 

Kageyama responds by shrugging the other off of him and making a scene of setting his head on the table, groaning audibly. 

“Tobio, don’t ignore your boyfriend,” Yachi scolds him as she sets his breakfast - lunch? Kageyama isn’t entirely sure how the concept of time works anymore after he started meddling with time zones. 

“I’m fairly sure that before lunch he’s  _ your _ boyfriend,” he tries anyway, setting his back straight and reaching out for the coffee mug. “Thanks,” he murmurs, and Yachi kisses the top of his head, giggling. 

“Yeah, Tobio,” Hinata says, mimicking the tone Yachi uses to scold them, “Don’t ignore me,” the orange-haired ball of condensed sun energy drapes himself over Kageyama again, and he sighs, defeated. Hinata's heavy, but he's also warm, and perhaps having a boyfriend that doubles as a heated blanket is not entirely bad. 

At least in the winter, anyway.

“You know what snow looks like, you dumbass,” he counters Hinata’s teasing. 

“Shut up, idiot,” Hinata whines, poking him hard in the cheek when he stops chewing some of his rice. “Brazil doesn’t have snow. I haven’t seen it in over two years so excuse me if all I know now is how sand feels up my butt.” 

“Shouyou!” Yachi intervenes, but she’s laughing, clearly amused by their antics. Kageyama smiles into his coffee as Hinata stops trying to be his backpack and goes over to their girlfriend to kiss her cheek and play with her hair. 

He’s missed this so much. 

Kageyama realizes he’s been staring off into nothing when Hinata angrily snaps his fingers next to his ears. “Helloooooo, earth to Kageyama-san. Kageyama-san, this is earth speaking, where the fuck are you?” 

Kageyama startles and looks over at them. Hinata is hugging Yachi’s waist with one arm and she’s hiding her mouth behind one closed fist, trying not to laugh. “Shut up,” he grumbles, but Hinata simply pokes his cheek again, and Kageyama slaps his boyfriend’s hand away. “I’m still sleeping. Why aren’t you? Weren’t you on the other side of the world like yesterday?” 

“Well it’s 9 am now, at this time I was usually at the beach playing, so…” Hinata trails off before letting go of Yachi’s waist to hug Kageyama’s. “I’ve got plenty of energy to spare,” he adds, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

Kageyama shudders and then groans as Hinata laughs at his reaction. “Idiot.” 

As quickly as he’d stormed in, Hinata walks away, and a little after that he’s shouting from their bedroom. “Anyway, as I was saying before you drifted off to your home planet, we have to go outside! It’s snowing!”

Kageyama sees plenty of snow every time he comes home to Miyagi Prefecture at the end of the year to visit family, and he finds it hard to share Hinata’s excitement. 

Yachi sits on the chair next to him and hugs his shoulders. “Come on, finish your food and let’s go outside. It won’t hurt you, you know?” 

Kageyama nods and takes another bite of his rice, still not entirely convinced. How can she be so sure they won't get hurt? Any of them might slip and fall, and Kageyama is sure Japan National Team coach will actually kill him if he gets injured this close to Olympic year. 

Yachi runs her fingers through his hair as if she knows what he’s thinking. “No one will get hurt, Tobio, I promise,” she assures him, smiling softly.

He hums in agreement, because he trusts her, and he trusts his boyfriend to not hurt him when there’s important volleyball coming up.

Well, at least not on purpose, anyway. 

He suddenly feels really grateful Yachi is there to keep them both at bay. 

In his sleepy state, his brain barely registers finishing eating and changing, but soon Kageyama finds himself outside, eyes squinting as the sun shines over the multitude of white, Yachi next to him as Hinata runs around like a goddamn child. 

‘It’s too early for this,’ he thinks. 

“No, it’s not. You’re just not a morning person if volleyball is not involved,” Yachi corrects him, and he rubs his eyes, surprised at having said that out loud without even realizing he was saying anything. 

He opens his mouth to apologize but Hinata jumps in front of them, cutting in. “This is so fun, I seriously forgot what it felt like!” he starts, sticking his toe in the snow underneath his foot. “Rio is, like, so hot. It’s basically summer all the time. So, what do you two wanna do?” 

“Nothing,” Kageyama groans. “Go back inside,” he suggests as an alternative. 

Hinata closes his fists in frustration. “You never wanna do anything, Bakageyama,” he starts before storming off. Kageyama blushes at the sudden use of the old nickname, nostalgia washing over him. He grabs his phone from his pocket to distract himself from the sappy thoughts. 

“Ugh, why do I even like you?” Hinata wonders out loud, making a small hill of snow with his foot. 

“Because you like how good I am at volleyball, and you’re that much of an idiot,” Kageyama replies, looking down at his phone, and he can faintly feel Yachi pulling at his arm, but before he can adjust his ears to what she’s saying, he feels a cold, hard-ish object hitting him square on the chest. 

He stumbles backward and almost drops his phone, surprised. He looks down at the affected area and an initial assessment of the situation tells him it doesn’t  _ hurt _ , not when his frame of comparison is one of Usihijima’s serves during a practice incident, but it definitely bothers him. 

He looks up and sees Yachi stunned, eyes wide with worry, and somewhere behind her Hinata is bent over, laughing, and the culprit couldn’t be more obvious. 

“Hinata, you idiot!”

“Serves you right for not paying attention!” Hinata shouts back, another snowball forming in his hands, and Kageyama springs into action. 

Yachi is shouting something at him, most likely at them, but Hinata is trying to flee, and Kageyama has his boyfriend’s back in his sights, and he’s going to hit him back even if it takes the entire day. 

Hinata dodges his first attempt at revenge, and Kageyama curses at the cold slipping through his gloves where the snow has made them wet. Then another snowball lands on him, on his left leg, and he curses his boyfriend again. “Hinata!”

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouts back, seeming entirely too pleased with the situation, making yet another snowball, and Kageyama dashes after him again. 

He dodges one of Hinata’s snow projectiles and manages to hit him right at the back of his orange-haired, beanie-ed up head. 

“Tobio, that fucking hurt!” Hinata shouts at him, rubbing the back of his head and looking absolutely pissed. Kageyama just grins at him, and then the roles are reversed when Hinata starts doing the chasing.

The fight goes on with Yachi shouting something at them the entire time, likely scolding them, but Kageyama hears none of it, busy chasing and being chased, hitting Hinata and being hit by Hinata’s snowballs. Eventually, he’s aching everywhere, there are bits of snow all over him, but that doesn’t stop them, and he smiles triumphantly as he lands another ball on Hinata’s lower back. 

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been chasing each other, or how many balls they’ve thrown, but suddenly Yachi grabs his arm to stop him from throwing again, and when Hinata gets close enough she grabs his jacket. 

“You two, stop this, right now,” she orders, speaking in a bossy tone usually reserved for other purposes, and Kageyama feels his cheeks heat up slightly, and his face warms up, despite the cold.

He shifts his eyes from her to Hinata, and he looks like he’s in a similar state. Worse, even, because he’s panting and breathing hard through his mouth, but his eyes fixed on Yachi are a clear telltale of what caused him to go into that state. 

He did spend over two years away, from both of them.

Hinata’s eyes are hungry, and Kageyama shivers. 

“Seriously, you have to stop, because I promised Tobio he wouldn’t get hurt, and the sun is starting to melt the snow. It’s too easy to trip and fall, so-” she cuts off, realizing she’s gone into the bossy mode, and she blushes like her boyfriends. “Maybe uh, m-maybe we could, uh, do something else?” she finishes, awkwardly. 

Kageyama still hasn’t woken up from his flustered trance when he feels Hinata punching him in the shoulder. “We can absolutely do something else, right, Tobio?”

“Ah,” Kageyama agrees, and Yachi smiles broadly. He returns one of his shy smiles to her. He smiles a lot when he’s with her, he thinks. 

“Let’s build a snowman!” Hinata suggests, and Kageyama sees Yachi nodding excitedly out of the corner of his eye. 

Hinata runs around collecting small rocks as Yachi and Kageyama work together to make a big, round base for its body - “it has to be huge!”, Hinata’s demand - and it feels good, her company feels good, working together quietly, exchanging little comments here and there. 

It makes him think of all the times she helped him with both his studies and the volleyball club practices, and he gets so immersed into the rounding of the snow and his own wandering thoughts that he almost misses Hinata announcing he’s going inside to grab a carrot and a scarf. 

He looks up from his work to catch a head full of orange hair disappearing behind the door, and when he looks over at Yachi she’s completely focused, the tip of her tongue barely peeking out over her lips. 

He leans forward to kiss the corner of her mouth just because he can, and she startles before blushing and hiding her face half-heartedly on her shoulder, a little embarrassed. 

“How is your side going?” He asks, sliding around the knee-high snowman base.

“Er,” she stares at the mound of snow, analyzing it. “Yours is probably much rounder, I think.”

Kageyama covers one of her gloved hands with his. “I can help.”

“I-,” she starts to argue, turning to face him, but Kageyama is smiling softly, as she taught him to, and she sighs, conceding. “Thanks.” 

Kageyama finds it’s surprisingly fun to build a snowman when you have the right company, and he’s so distracted by helping Yachi that he completely misses the telltale crunching of snow under winter boots as Hinata silently approaches them. 

Kageyama feels his jacket and shirt being tugged away from the back of his neck, and the chilly air makes the hairs at his nape rise, but all of that is nothing compared to the burning cold that runs down his back as Hinata shoves a bunch of snow down his shirt. 

“Fuck!” he shouts, trying to turn around to slap his boyfriend’s evil hands away, but the surprising cold coupled with the sudden twisting movement make him lose his balance, and Kageyama falls over the base of the snowman, breaking it into a shapeless mound. 

“Hinata, you idiot!” he shouts again, and when he feels something moving under him, he realizes the incomplete snowman wasn’t the only one he fell over.

He plants his hands on the ground and pushes through the cold and shivering to lift himself off of Yachi, trying to see if she’s okay.

She looks beautiful framed by white snow, her hair slipping out of her beanie in beautiful light blond spirals, her face flushed and her lips slightly parted. 

He’s completely over her, down to their legs, and he blushes, his brain painting itself with colorful but entirely inappropriate thoughts. 

He’s shaken out of his reverie when she starts squirming- no, shivering, and Kageyama gets up and off her. 

“Hitoka, are you okay?” he asks, helping her get to her feet, but Hinata is buzzing around them, face completely flushed and words coming out of his mouth in the hundreds per second. 

“Oh my god, Hitoka, are you okay? I had no idea Bakageyama here would fall like that, I was counting on him getting up and chasing me because I was starting to get bored, I’m so, so sorry, please don’t be mad at me, are you okay? Are you cold? Damn, you have snow everywhere I’m so sorry, I’m-”

“Shouyou, I’m fine,” she interrupts him, a hand placed comforting on his cheek, always so caring. “But I don’t think I can stay here out in the cold anymore,” she adds, her face and voice serious. “I haven’t trembled like this since our semi-finals at the nationals…” 

He shuts up and nods, but Kageyama can tell he’s still feeling guilty - which he should because it was entirely his fault - when he offers to make her her favorite hot chocolate on their way in. 

“Thanks, Shouyou, but I think I need to get out of this shirt? There’s definitely snow inside, it’s so cold, my back is so cold,” Yachi complains, her arms hugging her chest, trying to warm her up. 

Kageyama finishes shaking the snow off his jacket on the entrance and setting it on the coat hanger when he looks inside and catches his lovers hugging, Hinata whispering something into Yachi’s hair.

He moves to join them without thinking about it, the three-people touching still second nature to him even after two years, and as he covers Yachi’s freezing back she sighs and melts against his chest, content. 

He kisses the top of her head and she smiles up at him, happy. Then Hinata starts poking her cheek with his nose, claiming her attention for himself. 

She fits her face on the curve of Hinata’s neck, sighing against his skin, and Kageyama can’t complain about the loss of touch when he has such a privileged view of their moment. 

The “moment”, however, doesn’t last long, because soon Hinata is lowly buzzing like he does when he’s particularly excited about something and he wants to scream about it, but he can’t, and all his energy is focused in containing himself. 

He looks at Kageyama, smiling devilishly, and Kageyama knows it can’t be good news. 

He starts gently pushing Yachi and Kageyama more inside, and Kageyama focuses on his feet so he doesn’t trip on anything on the way to wherever they’re going. 

He hears Yachi ask Hinata what he’s doing with an amused tone, and then the back of his knees hit the arm of the couch, and he has to take an arm away from Yachi to steady himself, bracing himself on the back of the couch, and Hinata finally stops. 

Kageyama looks back at them in time to catch Hinata gently guiding Yachi’s face to look into his eyes, and he sees again that same hunger from before. 

“ _ We _ ,” he starts, making a point to include Kageyama, “are going to warm you up,” he finishes before dipping down to kiss her. 

The sight brings back memories of times spent together, just the three of them, and those memories make his heart beat faster and his blood rush south. Hinata presses his weight forward, pushing Yachi flush against Kageyama, her butt level with his crotch and lightly pressing against his dick, and Kageyama snaps his mouth shut to muffle a stubborn moan. 

Hinata keeps pressing the three of them together as Kageyama fights to maintain his grip on the back of the couch. Yachi starts letting out low, pleased hums as Hinata keeps kissing her with enthusiasm, and it gets too hard for Kageyama to focus. 

“Hin- Shouyou, wait, dumbass, don’t push so hard, we’re gonna-” Kageyama tries to warn him, but Hinata either doesn’t catch it or doesn’t care, and when Yachi’s ass rubs hard against Kageyama’s half-hard dick from Hinata thrusting his hips against her, Kageyama’s hold on the couch slips away and he tumbles over the arm and onto the seats. 

He lands with a low grunt, and when Yachi lands on top of him, he lets out a loud one. 

“Tobio, oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Yachi asks, her arms planted on each side of his head as she holds herself up. 

He looks at her without saying anything, and he feels himself blush when his brain realizes she’s straddling one of his legs, her thigh a gentle pressure on his dick. 

It would be incredibly enticing, and so easy to land his hands on her hips and make out on the couch, if it wasn’t for Hinata’s hysterical laughter echoing in the background and bringing Kageyama back from the reverie. 

“Shou- Hinata, you idiot!” 

Hinata responds by sticking out his tongue at him and Kageyama lets his head fall back with a defeated sigh. 

Yachi’s hand gently combs through his hair. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m okay, I landed on the couch.”

Yachi giggles at his answer. “I can see that, I was asking about me landing on you.” 

Kageyama blushes hard and turns his face away, embarrassed. “I don’t mind…” he mumbles, and Yachi giggles again before getting up. 

Hinata immediately wraps his arms back around her waist, kissing her neck, her cheek, everywhere on her face he can reach, and she gently slaps him on the shoulder as punishment for dropping his lovers on the couch. 

Kageyama props himself up on his elbows to watch them, smiling softly at the way they seamlessly fit together when they hug. 

“Shouyou, I will take you up on that hot chocolate offer now,” she tells Hinata, and he nods, suddenly serious. “And you have to make one for Tobio, too, and the way he likes it.”

“But Hitoka,” Hinata whines.

“No ‘but’s, you dropped us both on the snow  _ and _ on the couch,” she stands her ground, and Kageyama can hear Hinata’s resigned sigh as the pair make their way to the kitchen. 

He lets himself lie back down and closes his eyes, letting sleep claim him again until his lovers come to wake him up with a nice, creamy cup of hot chocolate. 

They’ll have plenty of time for sex later, because Shouyou is back, and that’s all that matters for now. 

Even if it means he’s under a constant threat of minor injuries in the form of an overexcited boyfriend.


End file.
